hypothetical_transportationfandomcom-20200214-history
The captain goes down with the ship
A list of ship captains on this wiki who went down with their ships. Notable examples * Enter a date and person here * November 12, 1932: Captain Wallace Laxford, of the [[RMS Mallennic|RMS Mallennic]], chose to go down with the ship after it got caught in the 1932 Cuba hurricane and capsized. He was quoted as saying "My place is with my ship, and I'll go down with her. Just make sure you send out an SOS before you disembark". * November 21, 1966: Captain Arthur Rell, master of the lake freighter Paul T. Hill, went down with the ship after it sank in a storm in Lake Superior. * August 31, 1979: Captain Robert Fernand of the [[RMS Etamina|RMS Etamina]], went down with his ship after it was caught in Hurricane David and sank. * August 5, 1980: Captain Jim Rogers, master of the cargo ship Libra, went down with his ship after it sank in Hurricane Allen. * September 12, 1988: Captain Sam Batson, captain of the RoRo ferry Genereux, went down with his ship after it got caught in Hurricane Gilbert and sank. * November 9, 1988: Captain Earl Goodman of the [[SS Compaq Presario|SS Compaq Presario]] chose to go down with the ship even though he could have gotten into a lifeboat. He was last seen at the bridge of the ship with the chief officer before the ship capsized. * November 11, 1990: Captain Gervaso Rosario of the [[MV Princess of the Angels|MV Princess of the Angels]] chose to go down with his ship after it capsized and sank after getting caught in Typhoon Ruping. * September 14, 1999: Captain Big James Jr., master of the cargo ship Asriel, stayed on his ship until everyone got off. Counter examples This is a list for ship captains who chose to scuttle the ship and escape danger rather than die as it sinks. * Enter a date and person here * June 25, 1880: Captain Walter Kumowich of the City of Adelaide, abandoned ship with passengers still on board. He was quoted as saying "You people are ridiculous. You're unfoundly. I'm out of here, forget you people. See ya." Kumowich was convicted of negligence following the accident and was sentenced to 19 years in prison. * October 24, 1990: Captain Donavan Dagohoy of the [[MV Ritang Nitang|MV Ritang Nitang]], abandoned ship with passengers still on board alongside chief officer Shemar Batac when the ship got caught in Typhoon Ruping and sank. Dagohoy was found guilty of negligence and sentenced to life in prison without parole. Captain Dagohoy was one of seven people found guilty during the Ritang Nitang investigation. * September 22, 1998: Captain Sam Diligent of the car ferry Sinkable abandoned his ship after it hit rocks in bad weather caused by Hurricane Georges. He was later sentenced to 19 years in prison for negligence, including watching the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion while he was supposed to be on watch at the bridge. * September 14, 1999: Captain Walter Korrox, master of the cargo ship Asriel, abandoned his ship after it collided with the [[SS El Cyro|SS Southern Lights]]. * September 24, 2015: Captain Eugene Gibbs, captain of the cruise ship Koyo Nymph, abandoned ship with passengers still on board. Category:Sunken ships